The present invention relates to an automatic hair washer and, more particularly, to an automatic hair washer that prevents the hairs of a person undergoing hair washing from becoming tangled with each other.
Conventionally, when hairs of a person who has long hairs are washed by an automatic hair washer, the hairs hang into the internal bottom of the cistern, are attached to the internal wall of the cistern, thereby giving unfavorable feelings to the person under hair washing. Therefore, a mesh type hair placing plate which places hairs of the person under hair washing is provided in the sink, whereby it is prevented that hairs of the person under hair washing are attached to the internal wall of the cistern.
FIGS. 4 and 5 are a schematic plan view and a cross-section view at IIxe2x80x94II line in FIG. 4, respectively, of a prior art automatic hair washer. In FIG. 4, reference numeral 401 denotes hairs of a person under hair washing, reference numeral 402 denotes a hair placing plate for placing hairs of the person under hair washing 401, and reference numeral 403 denotes a cistern. In FIG. 5, reference characters SH1 to SH6 denote shower heads for spouting hot water and reference characters NH1 to NH3 denote nozzle heads for spouting hot water including hair washing agents.
As shown in FIG. 5, in the prior art automatic hair washer, a mesh type hair placing plate 402 for placing hairs of the person under hair washing is provided in the cistern 403, and the hairs of the person under hair washing are placed on the mesh type hair placing plate 402. Therefore, there is no case where the hairs of the person under hair washing 401 are attached to the internal wall of the cistern 403 thereby to give uncomfortable feelings to the person under hair washing.
However, in the prior art automatic hair washer, since the hairs 401 of the person under hair washing are scattered onto the mesh type hair placing plate 402 in disorder as shown in FIG. 4, the hairs 401 of the person under hair washing are vigorously tangled with each other, urged by showers during the hair washing, which showers are spouted out from a plurality of shower heads which are provided at the internal wall of the cistern 403, thereby resulting in great difficulty in ordering hairs after completing the hair washing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic hair washer which can prevent that hairs of the person under hair washing from hanging into the internal bottom of the cistern during the hair washing, and thereby, being attached to the internal wall of the cistern, and causing uncomfortable feelings for the person under hair washing, and further, which can prevent that the hairs of showers spouted out from the plurality of shower heads are confused with each other during the hair washing.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention which will become apparent from the detailed description and specific embodiments described, are provided only for illustration since various additions and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the detailed description.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, an automatic hair washer comprises: a cistern for containing a head part of a person under hair washing; a hair washing means for washing hairs of a person under hair washing by spouting hot water into the cistern; and a hair receiving member for hanging hairs of the person under hair washing collectively.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, in an automatic hair washer of claim 1, the hair receiving member includes a hair receiving part comprising an arch-shaped linear member.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, in an automatic hair washer of claim 1, the hair receiving member includes a hair receiving part comprising a ring-shaped linear member.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, an automatic hair washer of any of claims 1 to 3, wherein: an attaching member for attaching said hair receiving member is provided at an upper part of said cistern and said hair receiving member is provided detachably from said attaching member.